trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Grrrrowreek
Federation Representative for The Protectorate of the Patriarchy of Qzin *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Grrrrowreek *'Race:' Qzin *'Birthplace:' Sharchuff, the Patriarchy *'Parents: Father:' Reekchrug (Deceased) Mother: Reekchrug's Fifth Female. *'Siblings:' Numerous, none are heroes with names and worthy of mention. *'Birhdate:' 2372 Earth date *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 2.38m *'Weight:' 294.8kg *'Build:' Round *'Marital status:' Grrrrowreek has a decent harem. Due to the length of the mission he has brought his females with him. *'Description:' The biggest tabby cat you have ever seen, but don't you dare say it. Qzin are barrel shaped and big. Grrrrowreek is typical in that respect. It is covered with a fine lacing of scars, Qzin like Klingons do not cover scars, but consider them badges of honor. Qzin do not wear clothing of any kind except harnesses to carry things. *'Skin coloring:' Black, where it shows. *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' He is fur covered, and the pattern is that of a ginger tabby. *'Routine Activities:' Seething, mating, watching the Federation Council's every move looking for advantage. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Grrrrowreek is a warrior and hero first, he is a politician by necessity and duty. *'Financial Status:' Well to do. *'Group Affiliations:' Hero's Hall, Federation council. *'Personality:' Barely contained fury, and he has to work hard to keep it going, He is Qzin and has a reputation to maintain. Beneath that, while everyone is waiting for him to scream and pounce he is noting the strength and weaknesses of the various members seeking advantage. Raw power will no longer get you a name and place, one must have cunning as well. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Grrrrowreek is maintaining his name, and getting data for the Patriarchy to deal with the Federation. His greatest goal is to see his people free of the constrains of the Protectorate. A goal he doesn't figure to live to see. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Being a hero is a tough business. Grrrrowreek is covered in scars gained through three decades of contenting first with his own brothers and then with other males for supremacy. With the Stars denied them the Qzin are back at each others throats. He has lost a step, due to injury, and his sons are gaining in power. *'Enemies (And Why):' What is left of his brothers, his sons, the Federation, the universe, in that order. *'Special Abilities:' Big, strong and covered in sharp pointy bits. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' A tendency to wanting to use the sharp pointy bits before using his head. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Grrrrowreek is a typical survivor of the Qzin culture of competition. A social system that would spit Klingons out in bloody chunks, well Klingon bones, they would eat the Klingons. On one hand it cuts down on the population of Qzin, but the ones left are really mean. Grrrrowreek has a name, that means he is a hero, tough, resourceful. He is also getting up there in years and is soon to face challenges from his sons. The mission to Earth is humiliating on one hand, but it helps him maintain his name, gets his harem out from under his adult sons (shipped back home) and lets him continue to do battle, at least with words. *'Position:' Qzin need to be good with words. Words are the battleground that Humans use and Humans are the keepers of the Qzin. The Patriarchy is the only system within the Federation that is patrolled by Starfleet as an occupied zone, and will be for the next one hundred years. Qzin must be good, under threat of planet cracking weapons. The Qzin position is to wheedle all the privilege and concessions they can possibly get from the Federation Council. They play up to the gentlebeings, tout trade to the free trade faction, and play meek and mild to the guns & butter faction. In truth they are more gentle than the Qzin of two hundred years past, much more gentle, but that is still pretty nasty. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek